russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC's primetime dramas triumvirate
April 8, 2014 Mutya Orquia, Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador, Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes, and Raymart Santiago, Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo stars a four Kapinoy Primetime seryes of IBC. Kapinoy superstars like Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador, Mario Maurer, and Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo share the distinction of the superstars of IBC's daily 4 primetime seryes in one night known as the network's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime began airing its four of original prime-time successful drama series to boost its prime-time programming lineup in the soap-opera prime-time fare in the battle for primetime supremacy on Philippine television back in the Golden Age of Drama. Building on success after success as it revolutionizes Philippine TV through game-changing programming, while other networks that air every night on prime time as IBC-13 presents shows that airing the daily primetime teleserye fare by the ratings success. The biggest names and faces who share the feel-good distinction of starring IBC's high-rating primetime dramas. Mutya stars in the children's fantaserye about an angel Carita de Angel, Janella stars in the phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, Mario has the job of starring the dramedy kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love and Claudine and Diether will star of the teleserye Your Heart, My Love, pitting the sequestered TV network head-to-head against the other giant networks capture the hearts of primetime TV viewers. Janella Salvador leads the character as Janella Bernardo in Janella in Wonderland Oh My G!, 16-year-old girl as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador, the Filipina teen actress in the showbiz industry and her teen student with her mother Jenine Desiderio in which Salvador as played the role Nikki Grace-Lim for the daytime teleserye Be Careful with My Heart on ABS-CBN, she's now got the surprise of the only primetime princess confirmed her fantasy series with her own project of IBC when she offered the job top-billed by the hottest primetime fantaserye for the teen mermaid Janella in Wonderland. The popular and trend-setting teen fantasy drama series about the ordinary girl, a girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea follows the journey of a young mermaid, as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. A teen actress who also in her first leading role for the teen mermaid tale princess as Janella Bernardo, a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea narrates the journey of a mermaid girl as she struggles in the destiny. Her under the sea and she swimming the island in pacific ocean in started in fishy, monkey, seal and mermaid of sea world kingdom continues to capture the hearts of primetime TV viewers nationwide with the fantasy, adventure, mermaid, heart-pounding and romantic love stories, cast, locations and musical score to feel the magic of swimming in the summer splash that the viewers continues to follow the mermaid and swimming adventures of Janella Bernardo every night on the primetime slot in Philippine television history. She is expressed for Salvador’s popular expression “Oh my gee!”. Janella's teen fantasy drama series on IBC is one of the new shows that the management of the Eric Canoy and Boots Anson-Roa-backed network are currently preparing to compete against their rival programs from the media giants ABS-CBN and GMA-7. According to IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi, the former ABS-CBN executive, prepared shows for the Kapinoy Network that will compete against the rival networks. To beef up the ratings of IBC-13, the primetime series like Mutya Orquia's Carita de Angel, the latest addition is Janella Salvador's Janella in Wonderland, with Mario Maurer's Crazy Little Thing Called Love and Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo's heart-warming dramaserye Your Heart, My Love. Intriguing is the fact that at that time, ABS-CBN and GMA’s shows lord over television and their shows occupy a very huge chunk of the ratings pie. Also putting some princess on her teen mermaid is being called the Only Primetime Princess knows that the glitz and glamour of showbiz in friends forever in a compelling story of destiny, adventure, discover, magic, passion, and the lengths we all go to for true love and fall in love again. On the marketing perspective, what strategies were employed that led to the ratings scale as the birthday party of a princess Janella Salvador's grand birthday celebration at 16 years old as a simple yet delightful teenage actress in the history of Philippine entertainment industry. She graduated grade school in a school exclusive for girls in Pasig City which is St. Paul College Pasig and now in high school while showing her school uniform and is being home schooled in her busy schedule. When Janella in Wonderland graced Philippine television in 2014, "it gave the local fantasy series a pretty name with its fast storytelling and oh-so-charming plot, and Filipinos found a new get-together activity in the evening aside from the traditional mermaid tale for a series that could be pitted against the primetime shows of major networks," she says Salvador began airing last January and topped the ratings after three months of showing, igniting a nationwide craze that confused analysts and clobbered rival programmers. It also meant that the so-called ‘Sirena Wars’ behind the ABS-CBN’s own adaptation of Dyesebel (the iconic and legendary mermaid) and GMA’s Kambal Sirena (newest creation of mermaid-themed fantasy drama). Swimming style utilizes dolphin kick and mimic the swim of a mermaid among the kids, teen and young adults. Pitted against industry giants ABS-CBN and GMA, Janella in Wonderland caught the fancy of Filipinos and became a nationwide sensation. TV viewers alike the teen love story, fantasy, mermaid, adventure and romance, casting, cinematography in HD television, musical scoring, and production design of IBC’s top-rating teen fantaserye really intended for the long summer vacation while most activities are swimming in the beach and in other water forms. It was also a hit among social media netizens, with hashtags and topics related to the series consistently ranking among the top trends on Twitter. Janella in Wonderland seen at 7:45 to 8:30 p.m., from Monday to Friday right after the network's primetime high-rating newscast Express Balita on IBC. Salvador is now hailed as the only primetime princess introducing a mermaid character to the Filipino audience. It's pilot and charming superstars captured to the status as its currently holds in the Pinoy fantasy lovers' hearts. Salvador's leading young men like Marlo Mortel (Victor Fred) for the popular love team fans of MarNella (Marlo and Janella) while taping her episodes of the phenomenal fantaserye, said the network's business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. Directed by the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal, it also boost an exciting and refreshing cast such as Victor Anastacio, Andrei Felix, Gloria Romero, Joel Torre, Bettina Carlos, Aldred Nasayao, Liza Soberano, Michael Martinez, Meil Cuneta, Alfred Vargas, Kat Alano, KC Montero, Paolo Serrano, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Nathan Barrera, Shy Carlos, RJ Jimenez, Francis Magundayao, Jai and Joj Agpangan, Carlo Lazerna, Kelly dela Cruz, Mikee Lee, Yen Santos and Chris Gutierrez with the special participation of Abby Bautista, Jenine Desideiro and Freddie Webb. The popular villains are RJ Ledesma as Evil Beneth, Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, Ruben Gonzaga as the voice of Shark, Meryll Soriano as Ursula and Derrick Monasterio as the voice of Dragon Fish, and voices of Louise Abuel as Zuma, Elmo Magalona as Sebastian, Jon Santos as Shrimp, Pia Magalona as Disher, Timothy Chan as Dreamfish, Josh Padilla as Remo and Chienna Filomeno as Whale Shark. Meanwhile, Janella in Wonderland as the No.1 fantaserye continues to perform in the ratings game garnered by the well-loved Kapinoy fantaserye. Based on the latest data of Kantar Media last Monday (April 7), the fantasy drama series is now of the top spot of the country’s top overall TV programs with 37.8% national TV rating, or 15 points overwhelmingly favored higher than its rival ABS-CBN's Dyesebel (30.6%) and GMA's Kambal Sirena (17.4%) are in the same rivals of mermaid fanaseryes during primetime slot. Mario Maurer in Crazy Little Thing Called Love Thai Superstar Mario Maurer remains as the Asia's future superstar who is he for another hit show based on the 2010 Thai film with a same title, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, a kilig-romantic serye. Upon the request of advertisers in place TV ads intend to engage channels 2 and 7 in areas where they're strong like producing teleseryes involving hundreds of millions of pesos. The series broadcast on IBC, produced by Viva Television and worldwide on Global IBC. The story depicts love in the eye of young people who first experience it and how it affects their lives and their inspirations. The four of the hit primetime seryes Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland, Crazy Little Thing Called Love and Your Heart, My Love which is overloaded with many commercials, so that TV productions can have a fighting chance against imported soaps top-billing the characters. Maurer plays the lead role as Shone, with the primetime drama princess Cristine Reyes (Nam). Another actress added to the cast is Maricar Reyes whom she had with Cristine. Crazy Little Thing Called Love is on at 8:30 p.m. on weeknights after Janella in Wonderland. Directed by Jerry Lopez-Sineneng and Monti Parungao, a romantic dramedy series among those were added are young IBC talents and superstars. Boosting the powerful impressive cast like Maricar Reyes, Vandolph Quizon, Cogie Domingo, Say Alonzo, Arkin del Rosario, Joanna Morales, Herbert Bautista, Donnalyn Bartolome, Arvic Rivero, Issa Pressman, Biboy Ramirez, Fretzie Bercede and MJ Cayabyab with a special participation of Olyn Membian. Based on the Kantar Media last Monday (April 7), Crazy Little Thing Called Love like to watch our local drama series showing the No.2 spot with garnering a 20.4% audience share for the national TV ratings, it continues to beaten its rivals like Ikaw Lamang (26.5%) and Carmela (17.3%) Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo leads the powerhouse cast of the hottest primetime hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love Claudine Barretto returns on IBC as the optimum teleserye queen which top-billing Your Heart, My Love. This soap opera is part of IBC's 54th year celebration. The optimum teleserye queen Claudine Barretto (Sophie dela Cruz) and the box-office action star-turned into the primetime star man Raymart Santiago (Roel Veneration) as they played the roles of the main protagonists in the primetime TV hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love. Became the critical and commercial phenomenon with an original storyline consistent top-rating and fast-paced primetime drama series, the soap opera series in unique blend of melodrama, romance, suspense, action and thriller with a heart-warming plot that is fit for the whole family. The series is a comeback project for Claudine Barretto on IBC as the Kapinoy star with the primetime queen. In her real life, a teen actress Julia Barretto on ABS-CBN as Kapamilya and Gretchen Barretto on GMA as Kapuso. When the soap operas to the serial drama fare, the star-studded dramas on primetime as follow-up to their soap operas, and come up with our teleserye series to compete with the other series being aired by the other networks. At an affordable price of P150, fans can relive the magic of the show that changed the viewing habit of primetime TV viewers will definitely make each episode worth watching every night as the massive quality local production for a daily TV series, the primetime hit teleserye is now filming and shot in high definition (HD) television and has utilized more cinematic camera shots. TV viewers and netizens alike praised the heart-warming story, powerhouse casting, cinematography, musical scoring, and production design of IBC’s top-rating teleserye in producing a drama series. Claudine is a proud Kapinoy specially that her first Kapinoy teleserye. For the first time, the Kapinoy network will battle it out with the two giant networks in terms of producing drama in primetime for producing shows with the veteran stars who are paralleled in terms of acting. Not only it dominates the morning shows but also the fourth primetime drama to be filmed and broadcasted in HD or high definition like watching a real movie. Laurenti Dyogi, IBC Chief Entertainment Content Officer, relates the network’s anticipation, "Finally, we’re geared up to break with tradition by offering a new twist on drama. We trust that we’re in the right direction because we’ve got a great story to tell, and powerhouse cast and crew. IBC has started winning weekday and weekends in the ratings race. Now we’re making weeknights more exciting became more confident that we can join the big networks and come up with our own series." To make sure that the "buena mano" production will click with viewers and stand up to the established majors productions, it's boosting the series' star value with the stellar participation as IBC's first attempt to do a full length TV drama series is making big waves in the teleserye fanatics to prove once more that it can go head to head against its rivals in terms of quality drama with the soap opera format of the romantic melodrama in the fast-paced story with its romantic love and heart-warming story on kind of Filipino family values. Since it started last January 27, 2014, Your Heart, My Love has changed the primetime viewing of the whole nation. In almost four months on-air, the show has been reaping several achievements including its record-breaking national TV ratings, being the primetime teleserye to launch a best-selling official soundtrack and release its DVDs, jam-packed mall shows, and being one of the most viewed programs on Global IBC. The show was such a big hit that it quickly invaded the digital world as it managed to become a daily hot topic on social networking sites like Facebook and Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook and the most viewed program on GlobalIBC.ph and in the video-on-demand site WatchPhilippines. Your Heart, My Love is seen on weeknights at 9:15 p.m. to 9:45 p.m. after Crazy Little Thing Called Love. Directed by the box-office director Wenn. V Deramas which reunited as Claudine's director, it offering while boosting a powerhouse cast are some of the respected names in the industry as Xyriel Manabat, Diether Ocampo, Sandy Andolong, Christopher de Leon, Cherry Pie Picache, Ces Quesada, Ronaldo Valdez, Ian Veneracion, Juan Rodrigo, Princess Punzalan known as Barbara Perez, DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Steven Silva, Joyce Jimenez, Maui Taylor, the child star wonders are Izzy Canillo, Jaclyn Jose, Janeena Chan, Dino Imperial, Tetchie Agbayani, Noel Trinidad, Andi Manzano, introducing a Kapinoy hottest teen stars such a Nathan Lopez, Elisse Joson, Marc Carlos de Leon and Abigail Macapagal, JC Tiuseco and Maxene Magalona, Bojo Molina, Ramil Rodriguez, Cardo Versoza with the special participation of Cheska Garcia and Rommel Padilla. Your Heart, My Love proved to be a strong ratings believes that despite its new competition as it recently won in the ratings game over the rivals ABS-CBN and GMA’s drama program. Based on the latest data from Kantar Media survey covering urban and rural homes nationwide last Monday (April 7), garnered 15.5% national TV ratings, or almost 5 points higher than The Legal Wife (19.5%) and Rhadora X (14.3%). 'IBC Feel-Good Summer Blast (Featured Programs)' Non-Primetime : My Little Janella (Abby Bautista) : Monday to Friday: 2:45PM-3:30PM : Frijolito (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) : Monday to Friday: 3:30PM-4:00PM : Y2K: Yes to Kids (Janella Salvador with JV the puppet) : Saturday: 9:00AM-9:30AM : A children's program hosted by Janella Salvador with JV the puppet that aims to have a positive effect on youngsters by imparting educational information on how to take care of the environment. Have fun while learning as we try to shift to a higher gear under the direction of Ryan Agoncillo. : Friends 4Ever (Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Khalil Ramos, Sue Ramirez, Diego Loyzaga, Liza Soberano and Francis Magundayao) : Sunday: 3:00PM-4:00PM : From children for elementary school and playground to teenagers for high school by wearing a school uniform, the newest feel-good afternoon teen drama series every Sunday starring today's hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, a young love and fall in love again and revolves around a group of young people making the journey like a best friends forever of couple in friendship. The most memorable scene, favorite love-team, characters and feel-good story you loved. : Hey it's Fans Day! (James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Yassi Pressman) : Sunday: 12:15PM-3:00PM : Feel-good party habit every Sunday afternoon Hey it's Fans Day!, a youth-oriented musical variety show featuring exciting song-and-dance performances from IBC's roster of young stars including James Reid, Nadine Lustre, the rapper Young JV and Yassi Pressman are four of vibrant music performers. Joining them are today's hottest young stars of Friends 4Ever barkada (Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) as co-hosts and performers, plus newcomers Michelle Vito and Kiko Estrada, the finalists of Born to be a Superstar are Joshua Cadelina, Cayleen Villamor and Veejay Aragon, as well as Andre Paras, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Miguel Aguila, Sofia Andres, Kobe Paras, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Coleen Garcia, Josh Padilla, etc. The Universal Motion Dancers and the Vicor Dancers put in their dance numbers. Primetime : Carita de Angel (Mutya Orquia) : Monday to Friday: 5:45PM-6:30PM : Child actress Mutya Orquia will continue to be praise the lord, angel of God and Jesus Christ in the child fantaserye about an angel. She play the lead as the mischievous Dulce Maria, a sweet-hearted girl and smart little angel who believes in God maid for heaven where the adventures and lessons learned of the daughter depressed rich widower. They joined by Cara Eriguel and Richard Quan. : Janella in Wonderland (Janella Salvador) : Monday to Friday: 7:45PM-8:30PM : Setting the trend in primetime fantasy series, as the only primetime princess Janella Salvador top-billed for IBC's very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. Salvador played the lead role as Janella Bernardo, a 15-year old girl turning a teen mermaid tale under the sea as the Princess of the Sea where the sea creatures rule in the island, at home, school and the mermaid into underwater. She's a student from high school who she wearing a school uniform. One minute she's a teenager and the next she learns a family secret: she's a mermaid! Janella and her dolphin friend Zuma set off on an undersea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceana. With help from her mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. Also, the fantaserye will be joined by Marlo Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Andrei Felix and Gloria Romero. : Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Mario Maurer) : Monday to Friday: 8:30PM-9:15PM : Your Heart, My Love (Claudine Barretto, Diether Ocampo, Christopher de Leon and Raymart Santiago) : Monday to Friday: 9:15PM-9:45PM : PBA (James Yap) : Saturday 3:30PM-5:30PM : Sunday: 5:00PM-7:00PM : Founded in 1975, the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) is the Asia's first professional basketball league. Now on its 39th year anniversary under Viva Sports, the PBA’s television partner, the PBA remains to be rock-solid as it continues to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people expect the Kapinoy Network to bring this long-running and beloved national pastime to even greater heights! : Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Drew Arellano) : Saturday: 6:00PM-7:00PM : Now on its 13th year, Drew Arellano as hosting the country's longest-running and top-rating franchise game show on Philippine TV dominated TV rating and surveys. Going to the hot seat while increase your money tree, with the jackpot prize of P2 million pesos by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. The space-age set, thrilling music and the lifelines bestowed on each lucky contestants: 50:50, Phone-A-Friend, Switch, Ask the Audience and People's Speak were attributed to the show’s phenomenal success and prompting other networks to release their own game show. True? Of course! And that’s our final answer! : Sandy's Romance (Nadine Lustre) : Saturday: 7:45PM-8:30PM : DMZ-TV (Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio) : Saturday: 8:30PM-9:30PM : More than just videos. The country's premiere dance music FM radio station iDMZ 891 is on your TV screen. Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio host the Saturday night dance music show, with iDMZ 891 radio DJs on TV are The Sting and Georgina. Add spice to life. Step up and hoof. Deviate from your boring lifestyle. Listen and groove the music in high-quality entertainment. : Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) : Saturday: 9:30PM-10:15PM : Leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and newbie actor Richard Yap top-billed for IBC's feel-good habit primetime top-rated sitcom, for my heart and careful, romance and good vibes as Maya (Jodi) and Sir Chief (Richard). : The Million Second Quiz (Robi Domingo) : Sunday: 7:30PM-8:30PM : Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar) : Sunday: 8:30PM-9:30PM : Hosted by a young singing diva Anja Aguilar with his co-host Thai superstar Mario Maurer for the reality singing search show contest for the rising superstars like aspiring and young singers of the singing superstar fans with official 4 judges are Sam Concepcion, Paula Bianca, Gino Padilla and Jenine Desiderio. : Dingdong n' Lani (Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha) : Sunday: 9:30PM-10:15PM : Last Fool Show (Freddie Webb and Giselle Sanchez) : Sunday: 10:15PM-10:45PM : Definitely comedy at its finest! Late night television is flooded by news, public forums, debates, exposes and public service. Don't you think you've had enough? Consider this: Freddie Webb and Giselle Sanchez together in one talk show late at night. Directed by Maning Rivera. : Sunday Sinemaks : Sunday: 10:45PM-12:45AM : Your primetime treat every Sunday on IBC. Featuring Tagalog action films, watch your favorite action heroes and upcoming stars blast their way into your TV screens in their most memorable performances. Be part of the action, the swash-buckling action will keep you on your toes and keep you wanting for more. Highlights on IBC : Cooltura (Pat Natividad) : Saturday 3:00PM-3:30PM : Hosted by Pat Natividad, a glimpse of Filipino culture in the Philippines as the educational show with a modern and upbeat presentation. : KapinoyLand (Mr. Kapinoy) : Saturday: 9:30AM-10:00AM : Singing and dancing with your favorite characters Mr. Kapinoy as IBC mascot for an original Philippine flagship children's television program for kids everyday with fun and games. : Express Balita (Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go) : Monday to Friday: 6:30PM-7:45PM : Simulcast over DZTV and Radyo Budyong stations nationwide : Walang tigil na mainit, napapanahon at mga nagbabagang balita sa loob at labas ng bansa, punong-puno ng mahahalagang impormasyong ibabahagi sa inyo ng mga magigiting at respetadong tagapagbalita ng IBC News team. Ang mga tagapaghatid ng balita pinagkakatiwalaan. : The country's longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded news program anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go, it remains the number 1 primetime newscast since 2012. : News Team 13 (Bernadette Sembrano and Jess Caduco) : Monday to Friday: 11:30PM-12:00MN : May bagong balita gabi-gabi. Maagap, makatotohanan, walang kinikilingan, diyos lang ang kinakatakutan. Bernadette Sembrano and Jess Caduco anchors the late-night newscast. : Linawin Natin (Vincent Santos) : Monday: 12:00MN-12:30AM : Broadcast journalist Vincent Santos focusing on the issues and programs of the government. : Good Take (Cathy Eigenmann) : Tuesday: 12:00MN-12:30AM : Galing Mo, Pilipino! Filipinos take center stage in a tele-magazine program hosted by Cathy Eigenmann showcasing extraordinary accomplishments and achievements. Guaranteed to be inspiring, it is a show that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. : Forum ni Randy (Randy David) : Wednesday: 12:00MN-12:30AM : Randy David hosting the talk show about forum. : Bitag (Ben Tulfo) : Saturday 5:30PM-6:00PM : Hapi Kung Healthy (Manilyn Reynes and Dr. Edwin Bien) : Sunday 8:30AM-9:00AM : An educational show that kids will surely enjoy, tackles issues on science, medicine, and health. Hosted by Manilyn Reynes and Dr. Edwin Bien with co-host Jeff Arcilla, Arlene Tolibas and Lou Veloso, with the help of the Department of Health (DOH), children are provided with factual information on how to keep themselves fit and healthy. Presented in an entertaining manner by a happy bunch of kids. 'Program Schedule' Stop making happy and smiley face at all because of your own mad and sad for more, look good and feel good everyday as IBC-13 is more quality, innovative and creative core intact programming for feel-good viewing habit. This means the perfect mix of news and current affairs programs, heart-warming drama and light entertainment, educational and children's shows and action-packed sports programs to keep up your good vibes. And this milestone for making us the undisputed No. 3 TV network in the country. : Monday-Friday : 4 am - Home Shopping Network : 5 am - Happy Morning Yehey (LIVE) : 7:30 am - Wok with Yan : 8 am - Ghost Fighter : 8:30 am - Time Quest : 9 am - Kamen Rider Fourze : 9:30 am - Kirarin : 10 am - Cyborg Kurochan : 10:30 am - Amazing Twins : 11 am - Showbiz Star (LIVE) : 11:30 am - TODAS Kids : 12:15 pm - Lunch Break (LIVE) : 2:45 pm - My Little Janella : 3:30 pm - Frijolito (Philippine remake) : 4 pm - : Mon: Team Rescue 911 : Tue: Global Mission : Wed: Negoshow : Thurs: Operation Lingkod Bayan : Fri: Makabayang Duktor : 4:30 pm - Love You : 5 pm - Save the Last Dance for Me (Philippine remake) : 5:45 pm - Carita de Angel (Philippine remake) : 6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) : 7:45 pm - Janella in Wonderland : 8:30 pm - Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Philippine TV version) : 9:15 pm - Your Heart, My Love : 9:45 pm - Sic O'Clock News Naman : 10:15 pm - La Madrastra : 10:45 pm - My Love Patzzi : 11:30 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) : 12 mn - : Mon: Linawin Natin : Tue: Good Take : Wed: Forum ni Randy : Thurs: Travel and Trade : Fri: Report Kay Boss! : 12:30 am - Music Late at Night : 1:30 am to 2:30 am - Home Shopping Network : Saturday : 4:30 am - Pasugo : 5 am - El Shaddai : 7 am - Barney & Friends : 7:30 am - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse : 8 am - Lilo & Stitch : 8:30 am - Sky Ranger Gavan : 9 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids : 9:30 am - KapinoyLand : 10 am - NBA (live via satellite) : 12 nn - Lunch Break (LIVE) : 3 pm - Cooltura : 3:30 pm - PBA (LIVE) : 5:30 pm - Bitag : 6 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) : 7 pm - K-Pop Star Hunt : 7:45 pm - Sandy's Romance : 8:30 pm - DMZ-TV (LIVE) : 9:30 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief : 10:15 pm - Whattaboys : 11 pm - Happy TODAS : 12 mn - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) : 12:30 am to 2:30 am - El Shaddai : Sunday : 4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade : 6 am - Family TV Mass (LIVE) : 7 am - Kerygma TV : 7:30 am - My Friends Tigger & Pooh : 8 am - Phineas and Ferb : 8:30 am - Hapi Kung Healthy : 9 am - Chinatown TV : 10 am - Viva Box Office : 11:30 am - SM Little Stars : 12:15 pm - Hey it's Fans Day! (LIVE) : 3 pm - Friends 4Ever : 4 pm - CelebrityDATCom (LIVE) : 5 pm - PBA (LIVE) : 7 pm - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) : 7:30 pm - The Million Second Quiz (Philippine version) : 8:30 pm - Born to be a Superstar : 9:30 pm - Dingdong n' Lani : 10:15 pm - Last Fool Show : 10:45 pm - Sunday Sinemaks : 12:45 am to 2:30 am - El Shaddai